Una Ultima Vez
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Tener la oportunidad de tener a tu hermano una vez mas por tan solo una semana era mucho mas que suficiente para poder sanar heridas y recordar viejos tiempos. y Luffy tomaría la egoísta decisión de que así fuera.


**_Año 006 de la Nueva Era_**

 ** _Luffy: 25 años_**

 ** _Sabo: 28 años_**

 ** _Ubicación: alguna parte del Nuevo Mundo_**

* * *

El amplio abrigo blanco ondeaba imponente ante la suave brisa del mar, con el brillante sol iluminando desde atrás y los diversos colores de las flores que abrían sus capullos, hacían de la vista un espectáculo digno de la primavera.

La enorme placa de piedra que se alzaba acompañada de una más pequeña eran los protagonistas de la escena contemplada antes el joven hombre que había llegado a irrumpir la paz del lugar. Su presencia en si no perturbaba pero internamente el chico sentía invadir un lugar sagrado. Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder llegar ahí que realmente no sabía cómo sentirse realmente.

Su paso era firme y tranquilo, sin prisa por llegar. Se retiró el sombrero en son de respeto y tomó asiento con ambas piernas cruzadas. Una sonrisa se forma en la comisura de los labios, un poco de bello finalmente comenzaba a salir en su barbilla y sus ojos mostraban la madurez y experiencia que los años le habían otorgado.

Ya no era un niño y no sólo eso, también era un Rey, el Rey de los Piratas y el hombre más fuerte del mundo, era todo lo que siempre había querido y soñado. Pero, no importaba cuán mayor o fuerte fuera, siempre sería el hermano menor, tanto de Sabo y sobre todo de Ace.

De su chaqueta roja sacó una botella de Sake, no uno cualquiera pues quería que la ocasión fuese de lo más especial, era de la secreta colección de Dadan, la cual había tomado sin su permiso cuando fue de visita. Los recuerdos de su infancia resurgieron al pisar el muelle y ver a los bandidos de la montaña habían movidos todas sus fibras.

-Dadan debe estar furiosa- agregó Sabo desde su espalda recargando su peso en las muletas para descansar.

-Shishishishi pero es genial brindar de esta manera-

Y tenía razón, un cosquilleo se ubicó en su estómago recordando la primera vez. La emoción le recorría la piel al oir el corcho salir y el corazón palpitaba tan rápido con el líquido transparente siendo vertido en las pequeñas copas. También había anhelado ese momento, satisfecho de haber cumplido su promesa de llevar a su hermanito hasta ahí y renovar sus juramentos.

Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro levantaron sus copas en dirección a la placa de su hermano donde tanto el sombrero naranja y el collar de cuencas redondas se movían a causa del viento que le acariciaba con ternura. Se sentían como un par de niños.

-¡Ace!- inicio Luffy -¡Lo he logrado!- los ojos se le habían puesto vidriosos -¡GRACIAS!-

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y sintió que eso era más que suficiente para expresar lo que sentía. Estaba agradecido, por vivir, por ser su hermano, por su sacrificio y haber tenido tanta fe en él. Agradecido por alejarlo de la soledad e iluminar su infancia, por aceptarlo y haber luchado a su lado. Un simple gracias valía mas que todo un absurdo discurso.

Sabo sonrió, las cortas palabras de Luffy también le habían llegado pero el sentí a que tenía que decir por lo menos algo un poco más extenso.

-Ninguno de los dos nos rendimos, Ace- releyó el nombre de su hermano grabado en la piedras -Todo a Valido la Pena- la visión se le nublo a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar. -¡Gracias~!-

Las emociones se habían apoderado de él siendo inmediatamente contagiada hacia Luffy que le miraba y lloraba de igual manera. Entre lágrimas, mocos y amplias sonrisas el golpe de ambas copas se hizo oir.

" _Somos hermanos"_ Cruzo por sus mentes llenando de calidez sus corazones tras beber el líquido. Nuevamente se sentía completos y rennovados.

-Oi Sabo- llamo tras unos minutos -Desearía que pudiéramos ver a Ace una vez más-

-Así podría despedirme adecuadamente- respondió de acuerdo con su hermano menor. Aún le dolía no haber podido recuperar su memoria antes y hacer algo por el.

\- Si tan sólo hubiera una posibilidad~ el más joven sentía que iba volver a soltarse a llorar.

-Eso es realmente lo que deseas ¿verdad?-

Ambos hermanos se voltearon bruscamente. No le habían sentido llegar y además se suponían que habían pedido ir solos dejando a sus respectivas tripulaciones al otro lado de la isla. Fruncieron el ceño a la defensiva y vieron el rostro pálido y fino de la mujer con tatuajes blancos que atravesaban verticalmente sus mejillas, pelo negro profundo igual al de sus ojos.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo la mujer

Ambos relajaron su expresión, la reconocieron al ser ella la que los había guiado hacia las puertas de Raftel y ayudado a salir de ella seguros. Esa había sido la última vez de la vieron. Lo que hizo que todo fuera aún más extraño.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- cuestionó el rubio.

-A hacer una entrega- respondió sin más -Mas específico: un deseo-

-No entiendo. Explícate- ordenó Luffy.

-Es parte del tesoro que te llevaste de la isla. Gol D Roger lo rechazó en su momento, pero veo que tu si tienes uno que pedir y que con gusto haré entrega.- camino hacia ellos y paro un momento frente al Monkey.

Lo miro a los ojos y siguió pasando por en medio de ambos y posarse ante la placa. Se inclinó y tomó la Copa que correspondía a Ace a lo que los hermano le miraron desconcertados y ofendidos.

-¿Volverlo a ver es lo qué deseas?- pregunto ante la mirada de soslayo de Luffy.

Algo dentro de el vibró, había comprendido la parte del deseo que se preguntaba si estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces entorno su mirada en la mujer y su mente en su corazón. Un haz de luz brillo en su interior y el egoísmo de pedir ese tan anhelado deseo se volvió más fuerte.

-Si- dijo Luffy haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

Entonces comenzó a cantar, un canto angelical igual al que hizo oir en Raftel sólo con una variación en las palabras del idioma muerto de aquella civilización, sus tatuajes del rostro que se extendían hasta las manos y pies se iluminaron en un verde boscoso.

La copa la levantó y empezó a verte el líquido sobre las pertenencias del pecoso que al contacto se desintegraron lentamente. Esto alertó al Rubio pero no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar.

El cuanto las cosas desaparecieron completamente dejo de cantar y un vendaval azotó el lugar de manera inesperada que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar la entrada del polvo y del mismo aire. De igual manera que llegó se calmó. Miraron desconcertados su entorno con la vaga esperanza de ver a su hermano pero solo estaba la mujer. Iban a reclamar pero ella los interrumpió.

-Tienen una semana- dejo la Copa en su lugar a la vez que explicaba- Él ya no pertenece aquí. Así que disfrútenlo- dicho eso se alejó del lugar.

-¿Dónde está Ace?- Luffy se oía alterado acercándose a la furia. La fémina ni se inmutó del tono amenazante.

\- En algún lugar de la isla- respondió y desapareció de la vista de los hombre.

-Hay que encontrarlo- recomendó Sabo ya con sus muletas y empezando a tomar ventaja, lo mejor era calmar al gomoso y sobre todo, encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

La sangre brotaba sin parar de su hombro y el movimiento de su brazo era casi nulo. Su respiración tampoco estaba bien puesto que más que lo intentaba no lograba regularla de nuevo.

El dolor en todo su cuerpo era cada vez más punzante a medida que disminuía la adrenalina, ahora podía deducir que tenía más de una costilla rota y algún desgarre en alguna parte del cuerpo. Aún así luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Entre la confusión de su estado le pareció que el entorno había cambiado pues el asfalto se había convertido en tierra y las luces de las lámparas habían desaparecido dejándolo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La falta de sangre estaba causando que su visión se tornara cada vez más borrosa y su conciencia se fuera perdiendo. Sabía que en cualquier momento colapsaría y que eso no era bueno. El estómago le ardió como el mismo infierno.

 _-Mierda. No otra vez-_

Maldijo antes de que realmente todo se sumiera en oscuridad.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
